


Poetry 5: Silence

by FollowMeInstead



Category: Anxiety - Fandom, Twenty One Pilots, Tyler Joseph - Fandom, depression - Fandom, help - Fandom, josh dun - Fandom, listen - Fandom, silence - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8756794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FollowMeInstead/pseuds/FollowMeInstead
Summary: kind of all over the place. . .just some thoughts





	

close your eyes and listen  
to the hum of the world around you  
to the breath escaping your mouth and nose  
to the hum of your own mind  
to the voice in your own head

am I the only one who has tried  
to silence the voice inside my mind  
to hear my thoughts, my nerves  
it always ends with sleep instead  
it always ends in sleep

save yourself from the humming cloud  
it's there in everyone  
but, if you let it, it spreads and grows  
engulfing every nerve, every voice, every word  
move your attention to the cloud

look up at the clouds and see  
they're free  
look up at the birds who sing  
we're free  
look up at the trees and think  
we're all free  
we have to be

but  
our actions do not inform our minds  
the events in our lives can't change our minds  
we decide what will change  
what will grow and rearrange  
whether we know it or not

is it all pre-decided?  
written in some prophecy book  
that no one has read or seen

do we inherit our lives and dreams?  
or are we free to choose the leaves  
we pick the trees from which we'll learn  
and feed the free fruit.

**Author's Note:**

> kind of all over the place. . .
> 
> just some thoughts


End file.
